Loves me not
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: Georgie was on his hands and knees in a field because some of the kids at school Everyone said that he will never be loved, so he is searching for daisy to see if they are right Its a game that little kids play 'He loves me He loves me not' they say that as they pull off the petals and are left with the answer Ike Greorgie/kindergoth


Loves me not

Loves me not  
South Park: Ike and Georgie/ small Goth (8/7 years old) cute fluffy  
Georgie's POV  
Georgie hasn't met the other Goth's yet and is still new to being a Goth in other words he still has emotions.

Georgie was on his hands and knees in a field because some of the kids at school (Everyone) said that he will never be loved, so he is searching for daisy to see if they are right (Its a game that little kids play 'He loves me He loves me not' they say that as they pull off the petals and are left with the answer)

"They love me... they love me not... they love me..." I whispered hands shaky as I pulled the moon white petals off one at a time until I was left with my answer...  
"...They love me not."  
my eyes grew misty so I started again and again and again but no matter how many daisy's I tried it with they all had the same result  
"They love me not."  
so I gave up those sheep like people were right I am unloved I shall never be loved and I shall never know love.

The longer that I gazed at the pile of no less then 50 love me nots the more I excepted my lonely fate  
I could slowly feel my heart being ripped apart like it was a daisy one fragment/ petal at a time, I felt the last petal of my heart fall down in a tear shape that slid out of my eye and floated gently down my face landing on the floor.

"Are you crying?" a loud overly happy voice assaulted the silence of my self loathing, I jumped a mile out of my skin and looked up at the boy who was stood in front of me and on the other side of my pile of love me nots.  
The boy had ruffled black hair almost like my own and was wearing a blue jumper  
"So why were you crying?" he asked looking into my eyes and tilting his head. I flush in embarrassment and quickly wiped my eyes turning my head down so that my hair was covering them and mumble  
"... I wasn't crying, just leave me alone." even though my eyes were down cast I could tell that he was shaking his head because when he shook his head his hole body moved with it  
"No can do Georgie." I stiffened, my head shot up showing him my scared, sad and slightly confused eyes  
"How do you know my name?" I asked nervously, I became aware that this boy was taller than me and was very likely to be a lot stronger than me two  
"Hummm" he tilted his head the other way and sat down with a thump were he was just stood "We go the same school Georgie." I looked blankly at him  
"O-oh I'm sorry I don't recognise you.." I said with a slight stutter this made him giggle  
"Well we only have one class together anyway don't worry about it I just have a good memory that's all my mum says that I take after my brother Kyle." he held out his hand after a few seconds of silence and said  
"My name is Ike." I shook it weakly, hoping that nothing here would catch his interest and that he would leave

but no I am unloved and so therefore god hates me...

"So what's with all these daisy's with only one petal on them? are you playing some kind of game?... oh I know I know! Your playing that loves me loves me not game right? Wow so how many loves mes are there?" he asked as he started looking through the pile  
"Non-" I whispered, he faced me "Non of them are... I am unloved and will be forever." he looked at me eyes wide, he could see the tears that begged to be let free.

He then did something unexpected, he picked up a daisy from the field and started mumbling as he plucked the petals off.

"He loves me not." he said at the end, he looked at me and smiled  
"Now I'll show you a trick." he said smile still in place. He handed me his 'loves me not' and he picked up one of mine from the pile he then moved the one petalled daisy in his hand closer until the yellow centre touched the yellow centre of the one petalled daisy in my hand, plucking the last petal from his daisy he whispered

"He loves me."

My eyes opened as wide as they would go the tears falling from them freely the look of shock plastered on my face.

He gave me a 'loves me' this one 'loves me' seemed to over power all of the other 'loves me nots'

"...Ike thank you." I whispered and using the muscles that had not been used in so long my face formed a smile.

~ THE END~


End file.
